Surprise!
by MysteriousJ
Summary: just have to say this is from my St.berry moodswings.  Rachel has something important to tell Jesse... anyone know?


Another fic

Do I really need to say? St. berry baby mood.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its Characters**_.

This is dedicated to all the people who love this pairing as much as I do.

"Jesse I'm pregnant. Jesse I'm pregnant. Jesse I am pregnant. Jesse I need to tell you something, I'm pregnant. Jesse I know we have been married for 6 glorious years, and we haven't really talked about this subject but I am pregnant. Jesse I know we have had our ups and downs but I have good news I believe you will be pleased with, we are having a child!" Rachel chanted to herself excitedly. A twenty- four year old Rachel stood in front of a full length mirror, in her bedroom. She had her shirt above her flat stomach and a pregnancy test in her right hand. Her left wrist held the shirt still while her hand touched her stomach.

Rachel looked at herself and smiled gently. She could not help thinking six years back when she and Jesse had gotten back together.

She was in her last year of high school and recently broke-up with Finn due to the fact she didn't feel anything. She didn't feel like herself around him. And truth be told she didn't really love him. It was around the point that she got her acceptance letter from NYADA. Of course she had accepted it. It was her dream to go to New York and be a Broadway star. She had gone to the Lima Bean coffee shop to open it, needing the energy the caffeine would give her. As she entered the door she had managed to bump into someone…

"I'm sorry!" Rachel said instantly.

"It's okay. Not too much damage. Are you oka-" the man's blue eyes widened as he took in the girl- no women in front of him.

The letter had dropped from her hand, and the hot coffee stain on his shirt momentarily forgotten.

"Rachel" he breathed as he helped her up.

"Jesse" she said stunned.

It was seconds later that she tried zooming past him into the shop.

"Rachel wait, your letter." Jesse said as he caught her arm. They both shivered at the contact. Something about that little touch had them both blushing.

He looked down at the letter in his hand. It was addressed to Rachel Berry from NAYDA.

"NYADA huh?" Jesse said in awe.

Rachel grabbed the letter out of his hand and stared at it.

"Jesse will you- will you stay with me? I mean for moral support just in case I didn't make it-"

"- don't be ridiculous of course Rachel berry made it." Jesse said confidently as she gave him a small smile.

It took about ten minutes for her to get her coffee order, find a seat and try to get the stain out of his shirt before finally settling down.

"I'm nervous" Rachel said looking down at the letter in her lap.

"The Rachel Berry I know would t get notice. She be too over- confident to open." Jesse said with a smirk as he took a sip from her latte.

"You're right." Rachel admitted.

"The Rachel berry I know would never admit I was right. She would try to prove me wrong but completely fail." he said with a bigger smirk as he watched her role her eyes.

"Over-confident, overbearing jackas-" she muttered.

"Hey I resent that." Jesse said as he unfolded his legs, placed the latte on the table and leaned in close to her.

Her nimble finger fumbled with the envelope before finally ripping the top. She took out the folded piece of paper. It was less than a minute later that she handed the paper to Jesse and Squealed "I made it! Jesse I made it! I'm a finalist!"

She had tackled him in a hug that he barely had time to brace himself. His arms eagerly wrapped around her small form and pulled her close. Her arms wrapped around his upper back, as her legs we're on either side of his. Her face was buried in his neck as she muttered more unrecognizable words. His face had matched hers of pure love and joy.

"I told you would make it! I told you! I knew it! Congrats Rach! I am so proud of you. I am so happy for you. God, Rach I really am." Jesse said as he held her tighter, his heart beating really fast. She slowly pulled her head out of his neck and went to look at him. All he could hear was the sound of his heart beat as he looked slightly up at her. Her smile took his breath away as he smiled back.

Everything around them stopped. He watched slowly as her eyes closed and her head dipped down to capture his lips in a searing kiss. Their lips moved to an unknown beat that nobody but them could hear. It was magical and amazing. It was the mind- blowing feeling he always got when he held her hand or kissed her. It was the fireworks she had always seen playing behind her eye lids whenever she kissed him. It was him. It was always him…

She couldn't help but smile at that memory. It wasn't long after that they had gotten back together. Of course they had to talk about their past before moving on. He was upset at what had happened at nationals. Everything was explained and it wasn't long until they had decided they would go to New York together- with Kurt of course. It was during spring break that he had surprised her with two first-class tickets to New York. His family was pretty wealthy so first-class to them was like third- class. Her dads had surprisingly agreed to this with big smiles on their faces. It was during one night they had 'snooped' into a stage theater after it had closed, that she knew why her dads were smiling the way they did…

"Come on Rach we won't get in trouble." Jesse said as he grabbed her hand and led her on the stage.

"I don't know if we should be here, Jesse. What if we get caught I don't want to be banned on a stage I was born to be on." Rachel said worried.

"Exactly. No one, nor will anything be able to keep you what you destined for." Jesse said with a smile on his face.

He took her in his arms and spun her around. He hummed a melody as he started to dance with her. As the melody got off track they stopped.

"You know I thought this would be the easiest part, but looking at how beautiful you are with lights and on stage, well it's making me nervous." Jesse said as he chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his curls.

"The Jesse St. James I know would never get nervous over anything. I even remember in a little music shop that he could only remember what it was like." Rachel said as she held his hand.

"God Rach, I honestly thought that asking your dads for permission was going to be the hardest thing to do. Turns out that taking you on stage, in my arms, Dancing with you and then getting down on one knee and asking you to be my wife would be harder." Jesse said nervously as he got down on one knee and pulled out a white box. He opened it slowly and it revealed an old- fashioned ring.

"Right now I could tell you all the reasons I love you- and there are a lot. I could tell you why I chose to do this on your destined stage. I could tell you all that mushy stuff every man says to sweeten the deal. I could tell you that this is my grandmother ring, which made me promise to only give it to my soul mate. Or I could just keep it simple. So Rachel Barbra Berry will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It was perfect. It wasn't to grand nor to short. It wasn't done in front of billions of people but done between just them intimately. It was perfect for her.

"Yes! Yes I will marry you Jesse! I would be happy to be called your wife. I would love to be a part of the St. James family. Yes Jesse! A thousand times yes!" Rachel said instantly as she jumped into his arms and kissed him. He slides the ring on her finger, as they both looked down at it with smiles on their faces…

It was less than six months later that she became Rachel St. James. With Kurt's help she had a Glee wedding in Ohio. Jesse had wanted to marry before they went to New York so he could claim her as his. It was that same night she had lost her virginity to him. She couldn't help but blush at that thought.

She had remembered when we're looking for their first apartment. It took a while to find the perfect one. He refused to go by himself. She always had to be with him. She loved how he was. Regardless of his possess side he loved being in the presence of her. It made her feel so loved. It made her feel like she was his whole world. And she was.

She remembered when she first got a job on Broadway. It was at the end of the school year around summer. She was encouraged by Jesse to play the part of Wendla in spring awaking. She had jumped on Jesse as soon as she got home. Luckily he had gotten used to her jumping on him all the time that he braced himself. When she got home, the lights were dimmed and there was a delicious smell coming from the Kitchen. Jesse stood by the door and after she jumped on him he explained everything. He ordered her favorite vegan dishes and she couldn't stop smiling. It was after words that he carried her to their bedroom and she awoke like they always did the next morning. With him holding onto her. She always loved waking up with him. Their legs were tangled together. His arm wrapped around her middle, her head tucked in the crook of his neck, his head doing the same as hers and her hand in his. They had always been like this for six years and neither of them getting sick of it.

'He would make a good father.' she thought as she rubbed her stomach in a slow pattern. She knew he would be a great father. She saw that when they were walking down the street and they were passing a couple that had a small infant; she couldn't help but notice the way his eyes lit up. She was sure that he wanted to be a father someday. That someday… now. It was still a little scary to know. They weren't expecting a child, but they were opened to the idea. This child would be a sign of all the good in their marriage. All the good that was in them. And there is a lot.

It was about a week ago before she had left to get ready for the show she would be performing that night that she noticed something. Rachel being who she was never late. The date circled in pen should've been when she got her monthly gift. It should've of came the week before. She left quickly to get to work and reminded herself to get a pregnancy test. It wasn't long until she started getting the signs. Her breasts were sore, and she had started having morning sickness. Jesse was right about to drive her to the hospital with the first sign.

It was a week after that she had the day off that she decided to take the test. So here she was today, pregnant, and awaiting her husband to come home to tell him the good news. She was trying to find the perfect way to tell him. So here she was…

"Jesse I need to tell you something, you're going to be father. Jesse you're going to be a dad. Congratulations daddy. Jesse you are-" as Rachel continued on she didn't hear the bedroom door open and a man come in.

Jesse placed down his bag beside the dresser and his scarf on the side table. He looked up to see his cute wife standing in front of the full length mirror with something in her hand and her shirt lifted up. He saw a worried expression on her face and couldn't stop himself asking if she was okay.

"Rachel what's wrong?" Jesse said, concerned laced in his voice.

"Jesse!" she breathed as she suddenly dropped her shirt. Her chest was rising up and down at a fast pace.

"Rachel what's behind you?" Jesse asked as he approached her.

"Nothing" Rachel squealed as she tried to hide it.

"Rachel…" Jesse sang as he tried to grab what it was.

Rachel dodged him but wasn't fast enough to escape him. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, placing a hand on her lower back as she squirmed.

"Jesse!" she laughed.

He placed her down on the bed and climbed over her, trapping her. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before talking.

"Give me what's in your hand Rach." Jesse said looking down at her.

"Never!" she squealed playfully.

"Fine then I'll just have to kiss it out of you." Jesse said before kissing her face in different spots. She tilted her head up asking him to kiss her lips.

"Show me what in your hand first Rachel and I'll kiss you as many times as you want." Jesse said with a smirk on his face. He leaned down to give her a quick peck not being able to resist.

As he was about to, he stopped. Her hands were in front of her face reveling a long stick. His eyes starred at it before letting out smile as his eyes lit up.

"I'm Pregnant." Rachel said looking up at him worried.

"Your pre- your- I'm going to be a father!" he yelled as he picked her up and spun her before placing her back on the bed.

Rachel looked at him and could only see the same look of love and joy she saw every day, heightened.

"I'm going to be a father!" Jesse chanted over and over.

"Congratulation daddy!" Rachel said as she watched him.

"I have everything I want. I have a loving wife who I love whole-heartedly. A job I love. And soon a son or daughter that I will spoil rotten. A third member of the St. James family. A part of us. Rachel I love you. I love you. I love you. And I will always love him or her too. I promise Rach, I promise I will-"

"- Jesse calm down. Breathe." Rachel spoke softly as as moved a piece of his hair away from his face. He closed his mouth and just smiled at her.

"You know I love you Rach, right?" Jesse asked breathless from looking at her.

"Of course I do. You know I love you with my entire being, right?" Rachel said as she starred into his blue eyes, her arms around his neck as he spoke slowly "I know Rach. I know that things are going to change especially with a child on the way but I will never stop loving you. I will never stop loving him or her. He or she was made from love. Our love. We made this-" Jesse placed one hand on her stomach."- it is all the proof we need. Our child will have the best of us. I'm sure that it will have your beauty and my Charm, but this child- This child means a lot more to me then you'd think. I'm just so happy to finally be able to call myself a proud father."

Rachel leaned up and gently kissed Jesse. It was full of passion, like every kiss they shared, like always it still felt new, never getting old. Rachel still saw the fireworks and Jesse couldn't stop the mind- blowing feeling inside of him. When they parted Jesse laid his forehead on hers.

"So you're not upset?" Rachel asked timidly.

"Why would you think that? I'm getting everything I want. I feel selfish for getting so much. Where did you get the ridiculous idea that I didn't want a child?" Jesse said, searching her eyes.

" we'll at first I was scared of what you'd think and how to tell you- but then, then I remembered the time in the coffee shop, when you purposed, when we got married and all those memories and I knew with my whole- heart that you would be a great father. More than that. And I was trying to figure out how to tell you." Rachel said with a smile.

"Gods I love you, Rach." Jesse said as he captured her lips in a kiss.

It wasn't long after until they had 'confirmed' it.

Done

Mysteriousj


End file.
